


Healer

by Hectrex



Series: Legends [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectrex/pseuds/Hectrex
Summary: What is a combat medic, if not a doctor with a gun, and a contradiction all the same?
Series: Legends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Healer

In the midst of a shattered warzone, a young man's voice cries out, "Hey, _hermana_! I could use some help here; if you patch me up, I'll get you some ice cream later and we can call it even."

The call is met with scolding from Ajay, "I told ya not ta run into the open like that, Silva; now lie still." 

"End of the round just sounded, so you think you could finish that?"

She applies extra pressure to the young man's wound as a reply, and his breathing shows how he feels, even if his voice doesn't.

"Will he ever learn?" she wonders to herself, trying to figure out how many patch jobs he's needed her to make.

Always running into trouble, always running out of blood, always running back to her.

Be it bullets or knives or shrapnel or broken bones, they all end up coming to Lifeline, hoping to get healing for their pain.

A grim guilt echoes each time, reminding her of bullets she's fired, needles she's jabbed, shrapnel she's spread and bones she's broken: hurt after hurt after hurt after hurt.

Healer or not, she can't shake her heritage, it seems, and no amount of medicine seems to make it ache less.

In the end, she will always be a healer.

Even still, that doesn't make her pain hurt less.


End file.
